battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
XM8
The XM8 Prototype is an experimental assault rifle produced by German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch for the United States but was canceled in 2007. It is made entirely from polymers, which allows the weapon to be light as well as durable. It has a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and fires the 5.56x45mm round, which makes the XM8 very effective at medium to long ranges. While not designed with Picatinny rails, the XM8 can fit an XM320 grenade launcher to the underside of the handguard, as well as being able to fit optics to the top of the carrying handle using a special adapter. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's single-player, the XM8 is mostly used by the Legionnaire Mercenaries. It is first encountered as a collectible in Welcome to Bad Company, where the rest of the squad suggests Marlowe looks inside a small house. After that, it can be picked up from dead Mercenaries or in weapon collectible crates. In multiplayer, the XM8 is issued to the Assault kit as an unlockable. It is fully automatic and its stats are seemingly average except for above average accuracy, making the XM8 very balanced. The XM8, like many other Assault Rifles, has open sights. It uses a 50 round magazine, with 150 rounds in reserve, and has a specialized grenade launcher, the XM320, attached to the weapon. It normally takes about 7-8 body shots to kill. File:BFBC_XM8.jpg|The XM8 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer at Deconstruction File:BFBC_XM8_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The XM8's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's single player, it is the first gun the player receives once taking control of Marlowe. Bad Company seems to have adopted it as their primary assault weapon since it is used by Redford and Haggard, and Marlowe in cutscenes. The XM8 is always equipped with a scope (the version Marlowe uses), but the unscoped version can be found by a fallen Marine laying next to the fence by the ambush point in the level High Value Target. There is another fallen Marine by the humvee, but the player cannot pick up the weapon from him. Follow the fence and the player should see another deceased Marine and his weapon laying beside him. In multiplayer, the XM8 Prototype requires 3000 points to be unlocked for the Assault kit. The XM8 is fully automatic and has 30 rounds in a magazine. The gun is well balanced, having medium accuracy, above average damage and a steady rate of fire. It has the XM320 grenade launcher attached and a red dot sight or 4x scope can be attached to the weapon. With the 4x scope the XM8 can prove very effective at medium to long range. As such, it is very common online. Its notable stats are its recoil, which is the among highest and most accurate of the assault rifles, and its reload animation time, which is the fastest of the assault rifles, however others can reload faster by reload cancelling. It is very effective at all ranges and remains competitive with SMGs at close range. However, to maintain accuracy, burst firing the weapon manually is recommended, because there is a considerate recoil when firing fully automatic at range. The recoil of this gun resets before the visual recoil does, especially when using iron sights. Therefore, firing a second burst just before the sights line up again will still hit the target and can give you a higher chance in winning a firefight at medium range. BC2 XM8 P.png|The XM8 Prototype at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 XM8 P IS.png|The XM8 Prototype's iron sights. 700px-XM8_BC2.JPG|The XM8 Prototype with a 4X Rifle Scope at Isla Inocentes in Rush. BC2XM8PStats.png|The XM8 Prototype's in-game stats evaluation bfbc2iosxm8.png|The XM8 Prototype in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free The XM8 is the result of an experimental US Army project to develop a lightweight assault rifle. Made almost entirely of composites the XM8 is both light and durable. Its 5.56 cartridges and accuracy make the XM8 assault rifle most effective at medium to long ranges. The weapon is also known for its reliability. BFP4F Promotional Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=52322 800px-BFP4FXM8.JPG|The XM8 Prototype in gameplay. BFP4F XM8 View.png|More detailed look upon the XM8 Prototype BFP4F XM8 RENDER EA1.png|An 3D model of te XM8 BFP4F XM8 RENDER EA.png|An 3D model of te XM8 BFP4F XM8 RENDER EA2.png|An 3D model of te XM8 Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the XM8 in 3rd-person view is completely gray, however, in first-person view, it has a two-tone grey and black paintjob. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard's XM8 features a red dot sight, but it can't be found anywhere else in the singleplayer campaign. *The XM8 is the only assault rifle to have a Carbine (the XM8 Compact) and an LMG (the XM8 LMG) variant. Videos Video:XM8 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|GA gameplay and review video for the XM8 Prototype in Bad Company 2 Video:XM8 Prototype|Gameplay with the XM8 Prototype in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso in Rush mode External links *XM8 on Wikipedia *XM8 on Modern Firearms ru:XM8 Prototype Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles